Toapy: The Movie
Toapy: The Movie is an upcoming movie based on the TV series of the same name. Plot Toapy and the others are talking on the way to water home (cause it's water summer) when they see frightened people. The gang wonders why is everybody so scared, and find out that...Mayor Fishy came back to Toapysburg! Mayor Fishy had warned everyone that he will sink Toapysburg...like Atlantis! He also vows revenge on Toapy and the others for "vanquishing him". So he starts by making fires go by themselves, flood part of Toapysburg, and makes "splash" on the town (who Mayor Fishy's bodyguards where told to do), and Toapy, Evelyn, Gabriela, Sharpy, the Toapy family and Mrs. and Mr. Shampoo go on a cruise ship so they can go somewhere else. As a result, Mayor Fishy finds about it an sends icebergs so the ship everyone else will be will sink. Part of the cruise ship gets bombed and the gang go to hide in a not sink room. Everything is fine on the room,but eventually a bodyguard finds them and off they escape again! The gang go to hide in another room, but they get off the ship and back to Toapysburg. In there, Mayor Fishy finds out they are back and goes to find them. At the exact time, a waterspout is heading in the town, and it swipes separately the gang. Toapy finds himself stuck in the Tower of Toapy. He tries to see if anyone is in there, and finds the gang. They escape the Tower and go somewhere else. They go to the National Monument of Toapy (which is a dome) and find out Mayor Fishy announced a hurricane that could blow off The Toapy Dome. They try to escape the Toapy Dome, but find booby traps on the way. Luckily, Toothbrush (from the episode Toothbrush Friend) saves them and they escape. When they step outside, all the gang find now is a "destroyed town covered with water and smoke". They find another place, the Toapy State Building, to hide in. They go to the Penthouse, the highest floor. But Mayor Fishy sees it all, and sends helicopters to destroy the Toapy State Building. Eventually, the bodyguards find and kidnap the adults! Now it's up to the kids to save them. Toapy suggests to go to separate places so they can find the bodyguards who kidnap the adults. Toapy goes to the roof of the building and sees the sun and says to himself "Why did this happen?". Meanwhile, Mayor Fishy finds out again that Toapy is on the roof and sends airplanes to shoot the roof and Toapy will fall off. When Toapy sees this, he tries to escape, but suddenly, out comes Evelyn and saves Toapy! They go to the dungeon of the state building and Toapy says "Thanks for saving me, Evelyn!", which makes Evelyn blushes, and Evelyn finally confesses her feelings to Toapy (because of the "saving me" thing) and says all of this before hugging and kissing Toapy. Toapy is surprised when he hears this, and says he might be confused and dizzy and might need to rest, which in response says Evelyn: "Wonderful, I'll go with you", she says as she tries to kiss him, and Toapy says no and goes to meet the others. As Mayor Fishy is trying plans to destroy Toapysburg, the gang go to the city hall and get a Vanquishinador and vanquish Mayor Fishy. Now Mayor Fishy was gone forever. Now, as a result, they made a grave in honor of him, which the tomb says: Here lies Mayor Mario Fishy, 1912-2014 for being vanquished by a group of good soap citizens, as he was bad. People of the construction come to Toapysburg and repair the whole city. After 6 weeks (a month), Toapysburg is finally repaired. The whole gang is happy as Toapysburg was once again a gleeful town instead of a sadistic town. A new water pool is repaired (and made, actually) and the gang go to have fun in it. Evelyn apologizes Toapy for the kissing, and Toapy says it's OK.